Into the Dark Room
by ThePensman
Summary: Detective Olivia Benson is invited to a place that will help let go of her inhibitions and fears. To do so however, Olivia must first be willing to bare her soul and her body. Will Olivia have the courage to enter the dark room?
1. Arrival

Detective Olivia Benson stood the back entrance of a brick building. She rang the intercom.

After a moment, a husky female voice replied.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded.

"I'm Olivia, I was told to come here." Detective Benson replied.

"Come in." The voice commanded.

There was a buzzing sound and the door unlocked. Olivia opened the heavy and walked through. She found herself in a dark long hallway. Olivia could see another door at the other end of the hall.

"Why are you here, Olivia?"

"I'm having trouble with a relationship."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I'm afraid to open up." Olivia said. "I'm afraid to open up."

"I can help you."

Olivia sighed.

"Are you nervous Olivia? Are you afraid"

"No, well maybe… Yes, a little"

"There is no need Olivia No harm will come to you, I promise. I want to help you."

"Okay."

There was a silence. The air was heavy with uncertainty and anticipation. The strong detective looked around as if trying to find the familiar voice in the room.

"Very well. This is The Dark Room. Here you are allowed to discover yourself free of the troubles and uncertainty of the outside world."

"That sounds good."

"Olivia." The voice boomed, shattering the woman's reverie. "Before we start I must know are you prepared to do everything I ask?"

"Yes." Olivia replied hesitantly.

"Take off your clothes."


	2. Naked

"Take off your clothes."

Detective Olivia Benson stood in the strange hallway very much taken aback by the strange yet direct instruction.

"Excuse me?" was the only reply Olivia could give.

"I need you to undress, Olivia." The voice calmly replied.

"You honestly expect me to strip for you?"

"It's part of my process."

Olivia turned to leave.

"I can't do this."

"Olivia I promise you won't be hurt, but you must be willing to do everything I ask, you can leave anytime you want."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"It is one of my few rules that everyone enters The Dark Room without clothes."

Olivia sighed, silently debating with herself.

"There are no pretensions when one is naked. Here you can let go and be free."

"Alright."

She pulled off her leather jacket.

"Where do I put my clothes? Olivia asked, as if she was trying to delay the inevitable.

"Leave them on the ground." The voice replied. "They are unimportant."

Olivia then dropped the jacket on the ground. She then pulled off her shoes one by one and then her socks.

"It's alright Olivia." The voice said reassuringly. "You can do this."

She untucked the hem of her blouse. Her fingers then went to the top button of her blouse and after a moments hesitation she undid it. Olivia slowly began to unbutton the rest of the garment until she reached the bottom. The detective then allowed the garment to slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor near the leather jacket.

Olivia then unbuckled her jeans and then pushed them down her legs. She stepped out of them and stood clad only in a simply black set of bra and panties.

Olivia could feel a chill run up her spine as the air hit her newly bared skin.

"Your brassiere and panties as well Olivia." The voice commanded. "You must enter wearing only what God gave you."

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. Her hands went behind her back and began to fiddle with the clasp of her bra.

"Am I really doing this?" Olivia asked herself.

After a moment she finally was able to undo the clasp.

"Yes, I'm really doing this."

The brunette then shrugged off the garment and discarded on the floor. She then grabbed both sides of her panties and pushed the flimsy garment down and allowed it to puddle at her feet.

Detective Olivia Benson stood naked in a strange place at the command of an unseen stranger.

She was terrified.

She was exhilarated.

She was ready.


	3. Exploration

"Let's begin."

Detective Olivia Benson, a veteran police officer, a woman of great strength and will stood naked at the command of a disembodied stranger, and there was no other place that she would rather be.

"Proceed down the hall to the door at the other end."

The detective began to stroll down the hallway. Being naked seem to heighten her senses. She could feel the cool air hitting her body. She could feel the slight sway of her breasts. Every time her bare feet hit the concrete floor she seem to feel a jolt run up her body. It was an interesting, even exhilarating experience.

Olivia reached her destination.

"Go inside and wait."

Olivia opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a simple room. A rug carpet covered the floor. The only furniture was a large round bed and a mirror. The only illumination was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling as naked as the room's sole occupant.

"Hello?" Olivia asked.

"I'm Olivia." The voice said reassuringly. "You are not alone here."

"What do you want me to do?" The detective asked?

"I want you to look in the mirror."

The detective looked around and saw her nude form in the mirror.

"I want you to explore your body Olivia."

Olivia turned to face the mirror and saw not the grim cop she normally expected, but a beautiful naked woman instead.

She stared at her tall frame. Her round, firm breasts. Her taut stomach. The thin strip of small dark curls between her thighs.

She turned to the side and arched her back. She began to run her hands over body.

She started at her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. She then began to run them down her stomach and past her thighs. She brushed her fingers over her sex causing her to involuntarily shudder.

She suddenly stopped and felt a chill go down her spine, even though the room was warm.

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hello?" Olivia asked with a trace of uncertainty in her voice. "Are you there?"

Suddenly the reverie was broken by the sound of the door opening.

Olivia turned to see the door open, and a naked blonde woman walk in.

"Hello lover." The woman said.

"Alex."


End file.
